


Crimson Flower

by Writers_Have_Their_Own_Set_of_Rules



Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: A view into Lily's life as crown princess, Because I'm a sucker for that kind of pairing, Disguises & deception, Exploration of light and dark, F/M, Interspersed lyrics from Phantom of the Opera, It's my favorite musical so deal with it XD, Jack means well but he's not the right match, Lily comes to terms with the balance of both forces in her, Lily has cool parents, Love isn't forbidden, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, References to other Beauty and the Beast stories, Repressed Memories, dreams/visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Have_Their_Own_Set_of_Rules/pseuds/Writers_Have_Their_Own_Set_of_Rules
Summary: Explore the void of uncharted darkness, and you're bound to bring something back with you. Lily will learn this the hard way, and try as she might, her memories of The Longest Night refuse to let go, and for good reason.
Relationships: Darkness/Lily (Legend)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue of sorts on how Lily and her people continued on following Darkness's brief take-over. To the surprise of no one, she's having a harder time than most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and my next chapter all in one night because I FINALLY came up with a cool fic idea for this story, so bare with me. But I appreciate you wanting to read this. :)

**********

The vile reverie was over.

The Longest Night, it was called. Longer than that of the winter solstice, the mortals were all but relieved when their beloved sun had returned. If anything, it taught them to relish what they had; to be grateful for Mother Earth's gifts, and to honor her love in any small way they could. 

Children, who had yet to understand the delicate powers of nature, were told by their parents that it was only a nightmare. A widespread, collective nightmare meant to test the willpower of humanity. They were assured it wouldn't come back, since the mortals proved steadfast. But just to be sure, their parents encouraged daily prayers and good behavior to help keep it at bay. 

And with those warming thoughts, humanity moved on.

*****

Princess Lily, however, was unable to move past the horror. 

When she returned to the kingdom of Vidalia, following her convincing of Jack to stay in the forest, her first thoughts were for her people. She wanted nothing more than to help them retain a sense of normalcy. 

Naturally, her parents had fired her with questions upon her arrival, but all she could tell them was that she'd gotten lost in the storm, but bore witness to Jack's defeating of Lord Darkness. She assured them she was alright, and that their people were safe. They had raised Lily to be a good and honest girl, and she'd never given them reason to doubt her, so they questioned nothing. Instead, they turned to lighter fare, like insisting that Jack come to the palace and be honored for his heroism. Lily agreed, but _she_ insisted that they focus on helping the people first.

"And that's how we know you'll make a wonderful queen, Lily," King Wilhelm said. "You always put the kingdom's needs before your own." His wife, Queen Meredith, nodded in agreement, looking pleased.

Lily swallowed, but managed a convincing smile. _If only you knew, Father,_ she thought miserably, recalling how easily she'd fallen prey to Darkness's distractions. The jewels that seemed to hold more value than her entire castle, and that creepy, yet alluring, black dress.

For a little while, she was able to distance herself from that past. She knew the villagers needed help, but she didn't realize just how much. She ended up having to record who needed what supplies, and referred several folks to doctors coordinated for both physical and mental healing. But despite the hard work, she appreciated the distraction, as well as the rush of pride she felt knowing that she was making each family's lives a little easier with her personalized inquiries. It showed that she truly cared for them. 

But once that was over, and Lily was left alone with her thoughts, the memories came. 

Too many times she'd heard the servants express relief over The Longest Night's end. Too many times she'd heard the villagers exclaim how they looked forward to forgetting what they saw that day. And too many times had she envied them all.

No one would ever understand what she bore witness to, nor would they accept it. Most would probably whip out their crosses and mutter prayers of expulsion, believing that the Lily who stood before them wasn't the true princess, but rather, a demon in disguise. 

Even Jack would pull away if she told him. Just because he had also explored the depths of Darkness's castle didn't mean he'd seen what she'd seen. She highly doubted the creature would've bothered to present _him_ with jewels and a haunted dress. Unless, of course, he fancied both of them.

However, judging by the snippets of battle she'd heard between them while she was going in and out of consciousness, she scoffed at such an absurd idea. But at least it made her laugh. 

Then she started dreaming. 

_Lily was running through the forest, slowly but swiftly, with her skirt and cloak flying out behind her like laundry on the wind. Something was guiding her through the brightly-lit wood, past the curious animals and Jack's tender embrace, both of which she knew awaited her here. It was like a string had been tied around her waist, with someone at the other end steadily pulling her towards them, and she had no choice but to follow._

_At last, a shimmering red light caught her attention, and she began to slow down. As she got closer, she realized the light was coming from a lone red flower. A beautiful, sparkly flower like none she'd ever seen._

_Only, as she got closer, she realized that it wasn't just red. It was crimson, like blood._

_She knelt down beside it, shielding her eyes against its incandescent glow, and suddenly, long-ago words from Darkness sprang up in her head._

"I offer you this rose, Princess. My heart, my soul, my love."

_And as sudden as the dream came, it was gone._

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed my title (and Lily's dream flower) from the much lengthier title of "Beauty and the Beast: The Tale of the Crimson Flower," which was released in 1998 as part of the series Stories From My Childhood. Why? Well, that's because Lord Darkness himself, Tim Curry, provided the voice of the Beast in that episode, and let me tell you, he does a tremendous job at being equally bad-ass and sympathetic, in spite of the ridiculousness of the Beast's design. Plus, his relationship with Anastasia (the Beauty) may not take up a majority of the episode, but what they do show is worth watching, trust me. They're so freaking adorable it melts my heart :). 
> 
> Here's the link if you're interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GTm-4O7qHI&t=2133s


	2. Inquiries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wants to know how widespread love's reach is, and Jack is happy to answer her questions, though it's not for the reason he thinks, and it awakens another aspect of her past.

The next morning, Lily insisted she get dressed on her own, so that she could finally face those seemingly unending hours within Darkness's domain. 

She was still amazed that he chose to reveal such weakness to her. Had he even considered that she could use his admittance of love against him? Or did he not care? Perhaps not, given the gentleness he displayed in his voice, which sounded so odd when juxtaposed with his guttural words of judgment and damnation. It was well-meaning, heartfelt even. So much so, that Lily was almost fooled into believing there was a touch of humanity in the creature. 

That is, until she refused once again to sit in the oozing, breathing chair he'd provided for her, and unsurprisingly, his anger and impatience were let loose. It served as a reminder to never forget what it was she was truly facing. 

Still, the notion of his gentleness stayed with her. Later that day, when she visited Jack, she decided to do some digging. 

"Jack?" she began while they were basking in the afternoon sun.

"Yes, Lily?" he answered, his eyes still closed.

"Can all creatures experience love?" she wondered. 

Jack, who was used to the princess's inquiries about the forest, was unsurprised by her question. Especially since it was Lily who taught him that any mortal could fall in love, even one raised by nature. 

"I would say so," he said after a few moments. "But it varies from being to being. Plants don't mate, so they only learn to love what keeps them alive. The love the sun that provides them light, the rain they drink from, the soil which keeps them firm and nourished. Animals were given more emotional freedom, so not only can they love their survival routines, but they can also love each other. Their mates, their children, their families. But humans have the largest range of love there is. We've learned to love material items that don't necessarily keep us alive, but still provide happiness. We love celebrations that allow for large gatherings and hearty feasts. We love studying nature and religion, and honoring the gods with gifts and prayer. Art and books and hand-woven gowns and tunics; the ability to make another person happy. See what I mean, Lily? The options are endless."

Lily hung onto every word, eagerly listening to Jack's beautifully-detailed explanation, while also waiting to bring up what she _really_ needed to know. 

"In conclusion, Lily, I believe that is possible for any creature to love. Some will just love more than others," Jack finished. 

Lily took a deep breath. "What about Lord Darkness?" she spit out before losing her nerve.

Jack angled his body away from the sun so he was facing her, and once he had, his eyes opened with the same force Lily's maids used when flinging open her curtains in the morning. 

"What about him?" he asked lowly, clearly not happy that she'd brought _him_ up.

"Do you think he feels love?"

Jack pursed his lips together. " _Felt,_ Lily; he's a thing of the past, remember?" he reminded her gently. Then he sighed. "Why do you want to know, if you don't mind me asking." 

Lily shrugged. "He mentioned it while he was trying to get to know me."

"Like I said, some creatures will love more than others, and when it comes to Darkness, I doubt he loved much outside the obvious."

"Which was?"

"Power, control, consumption...all things that contributed to his goal of world domination," Jack elaborated.

"And that's all?" Lily replied, dubious.

"What more do you want there to be?" he cried. "You think he amused himself by picking flowers, studying wild animals, and enjoying the sunshine?"

The pair went silent, and they burst out laughing at the absurdity of Jack's suggestion. Briefly, Lily felt comforted by her amusement, but suddenly, she felt guilty for laughing about Darkness behind his back, and the giggles subsided. Plus, it reminded her of her own silly suggestion about what Jack might've seen within his walls, and it sent a chill down her spine. 

"In all seriousness though, I highly doubted he found anything from our world worth loving, hence why he tried to over-run it with evil," Jack stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she half-heartedly agreed, feeling slightly insulted by what she assumed were Jack's final words on the subject. 

_Nothing from our world was worth loving to him?_ She went over in her head. _Oh Jack, if only you knew what he'd said to me._

Not that she would ever repeat it, of course. Darkness had meant it to be a private moment between them; the least she could do was honor it. 

She had no idea why she felt like she owed him, or why she felt strangely protective of his feelings, but perhaps it all came down to the vulnerability she'd been exposed to. That small, pinprick of radiance, shining in a world where the daylight dissolved into darkness. He obviously didn't let that happen very often, so in a way, it made her feel special. 

Huh, maybe the Lord of Darkness did hold sway over her emotions after all.

*****

Once she was back in her bedroom, Lily stood in front of her full-length mirror, losing herself to the memories once more. 

She'd grown up with fairytales; the stories and fables passed down from one generation to another. Her favorite had been about the beautiful, humble woman who bravely took her father's place and chose to face down a frightening yet noble-hearted beast. Lily loved hearing her mother describe the beauty's decent into the beast's world. She pictured a stone castle with doors that opened and closed by themselves, paintings that moved and performed for their guests, and large meals that seemingly came from nowhere. She'd wanted nothing more than to explore such a castle for herself.

It hadn't taken her long to realize that her wish had been fulfilled. During that time she spent in Darkness's castle, she'd seen the doors move about, a statue come to life, and food appear out of thin air. Though, to be honest, she'd felt less like Beauty, and more like Persephone. After all, much like the goddess of spring herself, she'd been captured by the ruler of a fearsome underworld who aimed to make her his queen and keep her there forever. He almost succeeded too, having fed her six pomegranate seeds after she was finally convinced to eat. 

Lily shuddered, remembering how Darkness tried to convince her to dig into the supper he'd provided, and the eerie way he kept his golden eyes trained on her every move as she considered her options. Would she have ended up just like Persephone? Bound to his Underworld forever, but without the luxury of leaving it every six months? 

But she needed to keep in mind that Persephone grew to love and honor her lord husband Hades, and he'd done the same. He treated her as his equal, yet allowed her to develop her own queenly strength and valor. Could Lily have eventually felt the same way about Darkness?

She'd probably never know, and strangely, she felt sad by that outcome.

Sighing, she gazed at her reflection, and as if by magic, the Lily who stared back at her was once again wearing the extravagant ebony dress that once so enchanted her. 

She swallowed, hating how beautiful and powerful she felt in it. She turned from the left and right, watching the skirt trail behind her, despite knowing that it wasn't really there. 

Thankfully, she was pulled away from the sight when a knock sounded at her door.

"Your Highness? May I come in?" wondered Ciara, a maid she had become close friends over the years.

"Yes, come in," she said tentatively. She turned back to the mirror, but saw only the pale pink gown she'd been dressed in earlier that morning.

"Lily, is everything alright?" Ciara asked, seeing the princess's surprised and nearly wistful reflection.

Lily quickly pulled herself together, not wanting Ciara to worry. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she assured her. "What is it you came to tell me?"

Pleased to see the princess in better spirits, Ciara grinned. "Why, I've come to tell you that your parents have arranged a ball!"

"A ball?" Lily repeated. "What for?"

"Why, for your young friend Jack, for slaying the Lord of Darkness and saving the kingdom!" Ciara cried, and then she raised an eyebrow. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Oh, right, THAT ball," Lily said, shaking her head. "No, I didn't forget, I've just been preoccupied."

"Of course, Your Highness, I heard the King and Queen discussing how proud they were of you helping the villagers the way you did," Ciara said admiringly. "It was quite queenly of you."

 _Well_ I _was the one who released the Longest Night upon them, so it was the least I could do,_ Lily thought. But to her friend, she only smiled and thanked her. 

"Well, we best start preparing what you're going to wear!" Ciara practically shouted, heading to Lily's wardrobe at the back of the room. 

"It's not tonight, is it?"

"No, a few days away, but there's no reason we can't start preparing now, especially if it's something we might need to send to the seamstress," Ciara explained.

"Good point," Lily agreed. But she couldn't help glancing at the mirror again, wondering how the guests might've react if she came to the ball wearing _his_ dress. 

_Every face would disappear behind a Bible or a cross,_ she thought with a smile. Then she chastised herself for making jokes about her people's religion, as it was something she was taught to take seriously as a princess. 

She shrugged off the thought, and quickly turned her attention to lighter topics, if only to distract herself.

"Alright Ciara, show me what you've picked out!" 

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you may have figured out, I love the Greek myth of Hades & Persephone. I thought to myself "What the Hell? Lily knows Greek myths! Or at least, she's been told the more popular ones." (I also love the myth of Eros & Psyche, which is even more so Beauty and the Beast than the former, so they'll probably enter into this story as well). I hope you appreciated the longer chapter, as well as Jack's detailed explanation on love, because that was fun to think about and consider for his character. Darkness will show up soon, don't worry. Like most Beauty and the Beast stories, it takes time for the actual Beast to make an appearance, because things have to be set up for it to happen first XD. Thanks for choosing to keep up with me! ~Love, W.


	3. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are laid, lines to be crossed. All in the pursuit of innocence lost.

Unbeknownst to Lily and Ciara, an unwanted third party had been listening on their conversation. 

But not through the wall or bedroom door, as one might expect of a spy. Instead, the eavesdropper had been listening through Lily's mirror. 

The goblin Blix snapped his fingers, pleased with what he'd gathered, and completed the enchantment his master had taught him. 

"Mortals still have much to learn; think His Lordship's fire has none left to burn," he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Weakened yes, but vanquished no; all he needs are the pieces to fit just so."

He glanced around the empty room, miffed that no one else was there to absorb his words. He didn't speak in tongues merely for his own amusement; he used it as a teaching method for the other goblins. By performing frequent displays of wisdom and intelligence, it ensured that they continued to follow _his_ lead and no one else's. 

Well, no other goblin, that is.

Quickly, Blix shambled his way towards his master's dining hall. The iron chains on his boots rattled with each step, echoing throughout the otherwise silent corridor; the emptiness of which still gave the old goblin the creeps.

 _Well, if Dark Lord has his way with the Princess, it won't be silent for much longer,_ he thought, letting out a short cackle. 

At last, he arrived at the dining room, and seeing the heavy doors open, he stepped inside. 

"Your Lordship," Blix began, performing a respectful bow. 

The Lord of Darkness, with this back to the door, was seated in a larger ebony chair embellished in silver and onyx. His long black claw tapped thoughtfully against the wineglass in his gnarled hand, already aware of Blix's presence, and awaiting his report.

"The Mortal King and Queen are planning a ball, one which the Princess is set to attend," Blix explained. "At this particular celebration, however, it seems the forest boy will be a guest of honor. To show gratitude over your defeat by his hand." 

He winced, aware that his master's battle with Jack was still a touchy subject, so he braced himself for the inevitable reprisal. 

Instead, however, Darkness let out a string of chilling laughter. It carried the power to frighten and possess any mortal soul. 

_They're still calling what that boy did a 'defeat?'_ he wondered, his voice echoing inside Blix's head. _It's amazing; the things mortals will believe to comfort themselves._

Despite what Vidalia had been led to believe, the Lord of Darkness had NOT been defeated during the Longest Night. Light and darkness existed hand in hand, balancing each other, and so long as some semblance of the former remained, the latter could never truly be vanquished. Darkness had to learn that the hard way. 

See, even if he _had_ succeeded, light would still have found a place in his world, through the pure and immaculate power of the moon. According to his father, it was all that kept him from complete vulnerability. 

However, Darkness hadn't left the battle unscathed. All of his willpower, all of the strengths he possessed, was used to to make the journey back to his own realm. Unsurprisingly, it had taken its toll on him. So much so, that, for the moment, he spoke only with his mind, and the wounds he'd endured from the forest boy were slow-healing. But in order to keep his dignity and escape lingering looks of pity, he kept them hidden in his cloak. 

Because of that, Blix made a special effort to avoid letting his prying eyes look for any exposed skin. He wasn't used to seeing his master in such a state, but he knew better than to remark on it. The Lord of Darkness would only be treated as all-knowing and all-powerful, regardless of present injury or weakness. He was unaccustomed to anything less, and that wasn't about to change. 

"A blind eye has been turned upon your reign; many be treating it with foolish disdain," Blix admitted, keeping his eyes glued to his master's roaring fireplace. 

_Mortal hope has always been a force to be reckoned with, I'm afraid. With no signs of retaliation from my allies, it was too easy for them to believe we were no more,_ he muttered bitterly. 

"Be all the more reason to strike back though, as they won't even think to consider your return," Blix said.

 _Very true, but it must be done in such a way that I do indeed go unconsidered,_ Darkness replied. _See, in the time I spent drifting in the ether, Blix, I came to a valuable realization._

"What be that realization, sire?"

_Balance is necessary in all things, including myself._

Blix turned around in surprise, yet still careful not to look directly at his master. "You do not feel balanced?"

_I was once. Or at least, I fooled myself into thinking I was. But then, much like the fabled Pandora, I dared to open the proverbial box and fell victim to the wiles of light. Can you guess how?_

"The Princess," Blix figured.

_Exactly. I have no doubt she would deny this, but that woman has power. She's as much a temptation to me as I am to her. And now a void has been left in me that only she can fill. But lucky for me, I've been encouraged to act upon it._

"How so?"

_Father has seen what she's done to me. She balances my animalistic nature with gentleman prowess, and since she has left, I've not been the same since._

Blix swallowed. He hated to ask, but he had to know for sure. "So you're saying that, to stay in our world, you need the light as well as the dark?"

Darkness let out a heavy sigh. _I hate to admit it Blix, but it's true; the light is a part of me now. I must have back what it bestowed upon me, or I may never heal._

Blix gasped. "And if you never heal, what happens then?"

_I'd rather not find out._

Neither did Blix. Given his background, one would not expect him to be frightened by much. And it's true; he wasn't. However, when his master had been seemingly vanquished by Jack's hand, Blix had been quite afraid. Afraid of where to go next; of what to tell his fellow followers; and whether or not they could survive without Darkness's steady hand to guide them. 

When His Lordship had returned, his fears had subsided, and he hoped everything could go on as before. But now, the possibility of his master's demise had risen once again, and this time, it sounded more...permanent. 

"No!" Blix declared. "We will not lose you again, sire. If it is the light you need, then it is the light you shall have!"

 _I always knew you were a goblin I could rely on,_ Darkness stated confidently, and Blix raised his chin with pride. 

"One way or another, Princess Lily _will_ de delivered back to you, sire," he promised. "But I have the feeling it'll be easier than we think."

 _However right you may be, Blix, don't underestimate the lady's mortal willpower. Remember that she still harbors feelings for the boy._ Blix detected an air of disgust in that last statement. 

"A minor inconvenience, sire," he assured Darkness. "But leave it to me to make it not so." 

_Very well, then. How did you propose such an endeavor?_

"Well there is that ball I mentioned earlier..."

Darkness chuckled. _Proceed._

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who loves writing poetry, coming up with lines to match-up with Blix's poetic prose was a lot of fun. :) 
> 
> Wow does time fly, I hadn't realized it was approaching two months since my last update, so I apologize for that. I had this one half-finished for a while and wasn't sure how to end it, because I wanted it to reveal a major plot point, but hadn't figured out what that plot point should be. But here it is at last, and I promise my next update won't take quite as long, since I know where to take Chapter 4 already. Thank you so much for keeping up with me! ~W.


	4. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball comes sooner than expected, and naturally, Jack is nervous about being presented. Lily assures him that all will be well, but though she may dictate the light, the shadows are beyond her reach.

When Lily first alerted Jack about the ball, unsurprisingly, his fearless and adventurous demeanor gave way to nerves and apprehension. 

"A ball? At your palace? Oh Gods, Lily, I'm not ready," Jack exclaimed, suddenly disappearing from sight.

"But Jack, you're a hero! My parents wish only to honor you for it," she assured him.

"I'm not a fool Lily, I know there's more to it than that," he muttered, and she wildly searched for his fleeting form. 

"What do you mean?"

"On the surface, they may see me as a hero, but beyond that, I'll still be 'the strange forest boy,'" Jack said bitterly. "And don't think that they won't see it, Lily, because they will. It'll be in my manners, my socialization, my knowledge. It'll be the judgment that dictates whether or not they accept me as a suitor for your hand, and thus I fear the answer." 

Lily nodded slowly, understanding. "Forgive me Jack, I'm afraid I hadn't considered that. But I won't let it stop you from going." 

"Why not?"

"Because don't you see, Jack? If you don't go to the ball, you'll give my parents every reason to object to our union! Have the courage to go, show up, and it'll be the first step in showing my parents how serious you are about your feelings for me," Lily explained.

She didn't really think her parents were looking for reasons to alienate Jack, but since _he_ clearly did, she had to convince him to go in a way that he would accept. 

Happily, he did. "When did you become so wise, Lily?" he wondered.

"Around the time I began spending time with you," she replied. 

"Makes sense," he said, and they both laughed, immediately lightening the mood. "You have my word then, Lily; I shall accompany you to the ball." 

*******

Of course, when the night arrived, Jack's nerves returned, and Lily wasn't surprised. 

They stood outside the large silver doors that led into the castle ballroom, waiting for King Wilhelm to announce them so they could perform a grand entrance. Jack requested that he still be comfortable for the occasion, so he was dressed in a simple yet handsome silver-embroidered tunic with matching gloves, grey pants, and leather laced boots that traveled almost to his knees. His hair was combed, his face clean, and he wore a black belt with the hilt of a silver-handled sword peaking out from its case. Although he didn't think to need a sword for such an event, Lily explained that a show of him being prepared for danger would help solidify his heroic character. 

Lily wore an elegant golden gown that contrasted nicely with Jack's ensemble. Her unruly brown curls had been secured in a tight bun; a bejeweled headband decorated with tiny diamond flowers ran across the front of her head. She wore a gold ribbon choker, yellow sapphire teardrop earrings, and gold mule slippers. Her appearance, she told Jack, was meant to symbolize the light and prosperity he'd brought to her kingdom. 

"Lily, would you see me any differently if I told you I was scared, even as all my fears may soon be taken away?" Jack wondered worriedly, squeezing her hand as the endless moments drifted on. 

"Of course not Jack," she assured him. "Just stick with me, and you'll be fine." 

"Alright."

Finally, the trumpets played a merry introductory tune for the pair, and the King's unmistakable voice rang out behind the doors: "I present to you all: my daughter, Crown Princess Lily, and Jack, the Hero of Vidalia." 

The doors creaked open, and Jack blinked his eyes against the light of nearly a dozen small chandeliers as a roar of applause sounded for him. _Him._

All at once, he realized what was happening. He looked around the room in amazement as Lily let him towards her parents' thrones. He was surrounded by nothing but adoring and appreciative faces. There was no scorn or sarcasm, and or perceived deception by his formality. For the moment, there were no judgments, and Jack felt himself relax a little. 

At last, the two arrived before the King and Queen, and the applause died down. Lily and Jack took a knee before them. 

"Rise, my daughter, and stand beside us," King Wilhelm stated. Lily nodded obediently, uncurled her fingers from Jack's, and stood to her father's left side. Jack alone was left kneeling, and he was sure to keep his eyes downcast in respect for the royal family. 

"Raise your eyes, Jack, so that I may thank you properly," the King continued. Jack slowly looked up, and met not an old, but wise and gentle face. Dark green eyes stared into his, not with scorn or contempt, but with admiration. 

"My people, a hero stands before you," the King exclaimed, not taking his eyes off Jack. "A true brave soul, ready and willing to place the majority above singularity. Our kingdom, as well as the kingdoms that surround us, still stand because of this human and his band of companions. Though we may never comprehend their experiences during The Longest Night, we can, and do, continue to benefit from them. And tonight, we show our appreciation to him in full, so that he can know just how much he's done for us." 

He brought Jack to his feet, and handed him a small gold medallion. Lily leaned in for a closer look, eager herself to see what it was. 

Hooked onto a thin red ribbon, it featured an etching of a sword rising out of a sun to pierce the moon, surrounded by tiny stars. 

"I had it made specially for you, lad," Wilhelm explained. "So that you remember the place you now occupy within our kingdom, and among our people." 

"It's beautiful, Your Majesty," Jack murmured, fingering the expensive metal. "Thank you."

Personally, Lily found the image unsettling, but she kept her mouth shut, so as not to ruin Jack's moment. 

"You've earned it," King Wilhelm replied. "Now, I do believe it is time for a dance!" 

The guests cheered and Lily took Jack's hand, steering him towards the dance floor. "I do believe that went quite well," she whispered to him. 

"Me too," Jack admitted. "Now let's just hope my lack of ballroom dance experience doesn't give me away."

"Relax Jack, just follow my lead," Lily said. "Because lucky for you, it sounds as if the orchestra will begin a waltz. And I learned to waltz before I could talk." 

She led him out to the middle of the dance floor, and Jack placed his right hand on Lily's waist and his left in hers. As he listened to the opening notes of the music, he found himself strangely comforted by it.

The harp made him think of a peaceful, starlit evening. The medallions and chimes were like the fairy dances he sometimes caught being performed beneath his tree, accompanied by the glow of firefly light. Nothing but peace and joyous harmony.

The realization dawned on him as his fears melted away. 

"Lily, this song...it reminds me of home," he murmured. 

Her mouth quirked slightly. "I was hoping you'd notice."

He raised an eyebrow "Your doing, I presume?"

"I searched through as many pieces as I could to find the ones that would suit you best," she explained. "The more you're reminded of home, the more comfortable I thought you'd feel."

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?"

"As much as my parents would allow," Lily said as they began to gently spin in time to the music. "But in all seriousness, even mortals have windows that allow them to access magic. Music is one of them."

"I honestly would not have believed that before, given how I was raised, but I suppose now I'll have to," Jack exclaimed with a smirk.

"Oh shush," she said, playfully rolling her eyes. 

The pair fell silent after that, moving their bodies to the music. Lily's head came to rest on Jack's shoulder, without a single care about how it may appear to those around them. She felt surrounded by an air of peaceful isolation, as if they were the only two dancers in the room, and she knew Jack could feel it too. 

_Why can't it be like this forever?_ she found herself thinking. _Why can't our lives always be this peaceful and intertwined?_

She always knew Jack belonged in the forest, now more than ever. He had, quite intentionally, assumed the role of guardian, ensuring no harm would ever come to the unicorns, whether it be by magic's or mortal's hand.

It would be selfish of her to ask him to leave that behind, but in this moment of singularity, lost to her own desires, she imagined what life with Jack forever remaining in Vidalia could be like. 

She'd teach him everything there was to royal life, while ensuring he was made comfortable. They could rule the land together, treating their people with fairness, but their enemies with calm yet determined ferocity. They'd spend countless hours reading and teaching each other all that they learned in her castle's enormous library, and then watch the sunsets from Lily's veranda, knowing that the coming of night was only the intermission before a new day. 

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out: "Could you stay with me?" 

She heard Jack's intake of breath with the simultaneous ceasing of the music. She looked up him just as the crowd erupted into applause, and met his sad frown. 

"Lily, as much as I love you, you know that can never happen," he muttered. "We each have our duties, and we owe it to our homelands to perform them. We've caused them enough sorrow and heartache already, and this is the way we must pay for our sins." 

"And so we must always live apart," Lily figured. She sighed. "I suppose the dreams of youth truly _are_ the regrets of maturity." 

Jack looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Lily shook her head. "Nothing, I just...I need a moment." 

Without waiting for his reply, Lily ran out of the ballroom, and didn't even stop when passerby asked her what was wrong. She disappeared down an adjacent hallway, running blindly through the dark until she was sure she hadn't been followed. 

Collapsing on the floor of the fifth (or was it the sixth?) hallway she'd run through, and ignoring the dirt and wrinkles that would appear on her skirt, Lily let out a yell of anger and frustration.

"Why me?" she exclaimed into the black. "Why was it I who had to endanger the world, and can no longer have the dreams I once dreamt?" She groaned. "Because I know Jack feels that he should share blame, but in truth, it was only me. He warned me to stay back, and I didn't listen. Such pain was caused only by me." 

"That's not the only pain you've caused, sweet cheeks," a high, grating voice replied, causing Lily to scramble to her feet. 

"Who said that?" she cried.

Her only response was the feel of a bony, and rather slimy, hand clamping onto her wrist and forcibly pulling her into an unknown room. 

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Starlight Waltz" by Derek & Brandon Fiechter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZolXOIGB9cU
> 
> (The music that inspired me to write Jack & Lily's dance scene. Listening to it reminded me heavily of Legend's opening credits sequence with the shots of the darkened yet still magical wood).


End file.
